


Berries and Cream

by ellibelliebug96



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One shot?, Weddings, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellibelliebug96/pseuds/ellibelliebug96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some wedding fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoseotherthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseotherthings/gifts).



> I'm sorry if the ceremony itself is inaccurate. I went to a wedding back in '06, when I was 10. Everything else I've seen is in either movies or TV series.
> 
> I always read proposal and marriage drabbles, but never the actual ceremony. Let me know if you think I should make this into a series of one shots or an actual chaptered fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, casting a heavenly glow to any in its way. People scurried about in panic, making sure everything was running smoothly. 

For once in her life, Judy didn't feel the need to know how things were going, to stop any of her family members and demand a thorough run-through of the itinerary they had prepared for this momentous occasion. 

Instead, the rabbit swooshed from side to side in her beautiful white gown, staring intently at her reflection, feeling happy enough to cry and nervous enough to throw up. 

Hopefully, only the first would happen. 

She felt like a queen with her veil tucked perfectly between her ears, a flower crown sitting on the top of her head. She giggled quietly at the thought. That had been Nick's idea. She would have settled with a standard, plain veil, with only a hairpin or two to hold it in place.

_“Nonsense, Carrots! This is your big day! You don't want everyone to remember the first bunny cop, who also happens to be in an interspecies relationship and marrying her ancestral predator, for being a ‘plain’ bride, do you?”_

She smiled fondly at the memory as she touched the soft roses atop her head. Frou Frou, Francine, and Clawhauser watched her silently, smiling softly as they waited for her to look their way. She laughed aloud when she saw the look on Frou Frou’s face. It reminded her of the day she had announced the engagement. 

_“Oh, my God! Juju! We're so happy for you!” The little mammal had looked at the elephant and cheetah, all of them as giddy as her. “Does this mean I get to be the maid of honor and godmother of your future children?” She was close to tears._

There was a knock on the door and Stu’s head poked in, his long ears brushing against a painting. 

“It's time, Jude,” he said with a grin.

All of her friends rushed out of the room, chattering excitedly on the way. 

“They're something, huh?” Stu remarked as he closed the door.

Judy smiled brightly. “Couldn't have asked for better friends, Dad.”

He returned her expression. “We're all so happy for you, Jude. You're glowing. You look just like your mother on our wedding day.” He was tearing up.

Her smile was soft as she took her dad’s arm in hers, tucking it rightfully in place. He smiled back, puffing out his chest a bit in pure pride. She laughed as they left the room.

 _Wedding March_ was already playing by the time they reached the doors to the small ballroom. White rose petals were strewn across the little path between all of the guest chairs, one flower girl positioned with the bridesmaids and the other with the groomsmen. The little ring bearer stood next to the official directing the ceremony.

Judy gasped as she finally took in Nick's appearance. 

“Cleans up pretty well, doesn't he?” Stu joked.

Her mouth stretched widely in response.

They started their march down the path, beaming all the way. Her mom was already crying. Nick looked either ready to explode or to skip town. She understood completely. 

When they reached the end of the path, her father announced he and his wife were giving their daughter away, lifted her veil carefully over her head, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to Nick and clasped her tiny paws into his already waiting ones. She looked into his face and was met with teary eyes and a euphoric smile. She smiled at him with all the love she had felt for him since they had first laid eyes on each other.

Okay, well, maybe not _love_. But, she did admit to herself and Nick that she definitely felt a spark between them that fateful day. Eventually, she had gotten him to admit it, too, somehow.

_“Carrots… Remember how you said you felt a spark the first time we met? Well, your insanity may be contagious because I think I felt it, too.” She practically emitted beams of triumph and happiness at the admission. “You should probably see a psychologist before it becomes airborne.”_

Her second favorite part of the ceremony finally started.

“I, Nicholas Penelope Wilde,” he joked and she punched him playfully in the forearm, giving him an _inappropriate-time-for-your-jokes_ look, but smiled nonetheless. “Promise to never let you know when you look fat in something.”

The crowd laughed.

 _Berries and cream_ , she thought. The last thing she needed was people who didn't understand Nick Wilde.

“And I, Judith Margaret Hopps, promise to let you know when you're being a hog instead of a fox.”

He laughed at that, and so did half of the crowd. The other half _“ohhh’ed”_ in surprise. Nick just looked smug, like only he knew the true Judy.

“I promise to always hustle two doughnuts out of Clawhauser before lunch.”

She didn't miss the specific choice of wording.

“And I promise to always eat one with you, even in between meals.”

“I promise to eat all of your family's produce they graciously provide.”

“And I promise to graciously provide all of it.”

“I promise to never stop being sarcastic.”

“And I promise to never stop loving it.”

They were both getting emotional now.

“I promise to love you now and forever.”

“And I promise to feel the same, always.”

Her favorite part was approaching and all she could do, all she could see, feel, hear, was Nick. It was only them, holding onto each other like life lines. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the official announced gleefully. 

Nick reached her halfway and the room erupted in cheer and wailing. Her husband took her into her arms as they turned to the crowd. Judy couldn't stop laughing, tears of joy streaming down her face. Nick couldn't stop smiling, holding her as close as possible.

Nick's mother approached them. She had been crying, too.

“I sincerely hope you don't screw this up,” she chided as she hugged them both.

“Thanks, Mom. Love you, too.”

Next came Judy's whole family to congratulate them, but Nick kept his arm firm around her shoulders, he wasn't going to let them separate the happy couple; not this time, at least. 

Judy's parents hugged both of them as tight as they could and then everyone helped turn the ceremony room into the reception. 

The rabbit really wasn't looking forward to the extra four hours of partying. She just wanted to go to bed; in both meanings of the term. She had opened her mouth to say so to her newly wedded husband when he beat her to it.

“I can't believe everyone did this for us. And I also can't believe we're married. I never thought I'd be as lucky as to have someone like you in my life. And now I do. Forever,” he took hold of one of her paws and squeezed gently. He looked so vulnerable and open, and she secretly hoped she would see that side of him more often now.

“You know I love you,” she replied, not willing to go any deeper right that moment.

“Of course I do,” he laughed loudly, clearly feeling more like himself. “How can you not? I'm so lovable.”

Maybe the next four hours wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I give full credit for the nickname Frou Frou gives Judy to the author of the fic [ Boys Like You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6487987/chapters/14850685). It's so wonderful; I can't even begin to describe how much I love it.
> 
>  _The way I pictured Judy on her wedding day:_  
> [Wedding Gown](http://d2rrvbw9oq0bok.cloudfront.net/cdnimgs/dressfirm/bridal-gowns/f-2012-designer-wedding-dress-029.jpg) | [Flower Crown Veil ](http://paigejonesblog.co/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/flower-crown-veil-003.jpg)


End file.
